Bubble Gum Lip Gloss
by Troy and Abed on Fanfiction
Summary: Annie's learned that Jeff doesn't like her bubble gum lip gloss, but what if someone else does? (Jeff is pretty OOC) This is my first story which I published months ago on Wattpad. Takes place in an alternate timeline!


**Bubble Gum Lip Gloss**

* * *

Annie set her purse on the table. Troy was out with Britta. She walked into the kitchen to make a snack. Annie had been avoiding the group since this afternoon.

She walked into the living room. All of the sudden Abed walked up behind her.

"Hey." He greeted

"Hi Abed." She briefly stated while walking away.

"Are you okay?" Abed asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Annie questioned.

"You seemed off. Also, Jeff was kind of bold today. It would have been logical." Abed claimed.

"Well I'm glad you have your logic. I have to study." She said while heading to her room.

"If you're sure you're okay-"

"I'm not Abed!" She snapped. "Jeff is an asshole. Is that what you wanna hear?"

"Well I actually didn't want to hear that. It means something is wrong, and I don't like when you're upset." Abed admitted.

"I'm so tired of the way he treats me. I'm tired of being left hanging." Annie said, sitting on her bed.

Abed followed her and sat next to her.

"What do you mean?" He wondered.

 _"Yet you dated Vaughan. Britta, you have the worst taste in men." Jeff stated while laughing._

 _"Aren't you making fun of yourself then, Jeff?" Annie questioned._

 _"And yet you kissed me." Jeff reminded Annie._

 _"It didn't mean anything." She stated._

 _"Then why do you act like a love sick schoolgirl when I do so much as blink at you?" Jeff teased._

 _"I do not." Annie defended._

 _"You do too. If you think you don't, then you're stupid. You don't understand I dislike you." Jeff said. "I don't know how guys put up with how stuck up you are."_

 _Annie bit her lip to keep it from quivering. She got up out of her chair, grabbed her bag, and hurried out of the room._

 _Everyone sat there quietly for a moment._

 _"This is usually the part when someone runs out to check on her after yelling at Jeff." Abed informed them._

 _No one said anything._

 _"Fine I'll do it." Abed claimed. "Jeff you're an inconsiderate person who thinks the world revolves around just him. And honestly I think girls would have a harder time being with you then anyone would with Annie."_

 _With that Abed left the room. He searched around the campus, but he couldn't find Annie. Abed decided he'd talk to her at home._

"So you're saying Jeff toyed with your feelings by saying it meant nothing." Abed stated. "He's just one guy Annie. Don't worry about him."

"It's not just one guy Abed!" Annie exclaimed. "You did it too. You kissed me during paintball then acted as if it meant nothing. Yet I'm the one stuck here questioning why every guy I kiss says it means nothing."

"But that didn't mean nothing to me." Abed admitted. "At the time it didn't mean anything. At least I think it didn't. It was in the role of the character, but as time went on my ideas on why I did it changed."

Annie's eyes widended slightly. Abed usually was never this open and honest. It wasn't in his character, as he would say.

"I started noticing how sweet and smart you were. I had noticed before, but I found myself just _noticing_ you." Abed finished.

Annie studied his features. It was almost as if he seemed embarrassed for being so open.

Quickly thinking, or not at all, -she wasn't really sure- Annie pressed her lips to Abed's. He took a moment to react, and when he did, Annie was surprised it wasn't to push her away. Instead, he moved his lips against hers.

They stayed like that, kissing each other, for a little while longer. Finally, they pulled away.

"Cool." Abed smiled. "Cool, cool, cool."

Annie looked at him confused. "What?"

"You're wearing your bubble gum lip gloss." Abed pointed out. "I noticed you wear it more than any of your other lip glosses."

"Jeff doesn't like it." Annie stated. "He said I wear too much of it."

"Hmm. I think it has just enough flavor, just like your personality." Abed confessed.

Annie grinned and leaned in to kiss Abed again.

* * *

The next day Annie and Abed walked into the study room together. Their hands were interlocked.

"What happened with you guys after you left the study room yesterday?" Britta asked, sensing a change.

"Abed talked to me at home." Annie explained.

"Uh-huh." Britta nodded. "And is there a reason you're holding hands and haven't let go yet?"

"Abed and I are together." Annie declared. "Well kind of. We're doing a test run."

"So you're dating? How long has this been going on?" Troy questioned.

"We've only gone on one date, which was last night. We're going on another one tonight. We talked about our paintball kiss and things just happened." Annie explained.

"Wait you guys kissed during paintball?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." Abed said.

"Well at least Abed doesn't treat you as awful as Jeff does." Britta remarked.

At that moment Jeff walked in. "Jee thanks Britta. Oh and Annie is here."

"So are you okay now Annie?" Britta wondered.

"Yeah Abed really helped me." Annie smiled.

Jeff huffed. "Abed doesn't help people. He can't even comfort someone, let alone help them."

"Jeff stop being so horrid!" Annie exclaimed. "Maybe realize these are all just your insecurities."

"He's right." Abed shrugged. "I'm not really the type of person to comfort other people. I guess it's just different with Annie."

"Awww." Annie smiled.

Abed pecked her cheek and went to his seat.

"Did I miss something?" Jeff questioned. "When did friends start kissing each other's cheeks?"

"Annie and Abed are dating." Troy explained.

"Annie is way too young for Abed." Jeff stated.

"Not really." Britta shrugged. "Besides, Annie is happy and that's all that matters."

"Right, but anyone who likes Abed most likely has something wrong with them." Jeff said.

"Okay you know what?" Troy stood up. "I don't know if you're jealous she doesn't need to pine over you, or if you're just an asshole, but you need to leave until you can learn to be happy for your friends."

"Fine." With that Jeff stomped out of the study room.

"He didn't mean that Abed." Annie said.

Abed, once again, shrugged. "I don't really care what Jeff says if I'm being honest."

They smiled at each other before getting their books out to study.

* * *

 **I know this is terribly out of character for all of them. I originally posted it on Wattpad months ago when I first got into the show. Jeff wouldn't say those things so harshly, but it was my first story. They will get better I promise! I guess it takes place in the alternate timeline where Jeff and Annie kissed, and he said she wore too much bubble gum lip gloss.**


End file.
